


Hold Me.

by theimmoralareimmortal (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, what does one even call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble based off of the song “Hold Me” by Steam Powered Giraffe, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/gifts).



> “You told me, you’d hold me. Hold me til the mornin’ light.”

Ryan had always made him feel safe, even when he probably should have felt the opposite. In his arms, he felt like nothing could touch him. He would hold him and tell Jon that he was safe, and of course, he believed him.

> “You craved me, you saved me. Saved me from my own foolish blight.”

Jon felt truly wanted with him and in turn, he gave the same feeling back, as much as he could. It got to a point where he couldn’t see himself not by Ryan’s side. Others always called it adorable, and it seemed like the other had even thought that for a while.

> “You’re gone now, I’m strong now, strong enough to cry only at night.”

He left. He told Jon that it would never work. They were meant to be apart, worlds apart. They were polar opposites and it would never work in their favour, even if it had in the past. It hit Jon hard, even harder than he’d fell for Ryan.

> “I see now, it can’t be now, now that you’re away.”

He had come to terms with it, mostly, at least. He was one of the supposed ’good guys’ while Ryan was one of the ‘bad guys.’

> “And I wish that I could be like the desert, he never seems to cry. I wish that I could be like the ocean, she never needs to ask why.”

**Author's Note:**

> This probably seems a little rushed, but then again, I wrote it during the five minute pass time I had between two classes today. Hopefully I’ll go back and revamp it later. ^^


End file.
